


Loki x reader

by aTOzFANTAZY



Category: MC2 (Marvel)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Smutty, loki friggason, loki laufeyson - Freeform, x Reader, x You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTOzFANTAZY/pseuds/aTOzFANTAZY
Summary: Loki wants to find out what exactly makes you so unafraid and friendly towards him
Relationships: Loki x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 309





	Loki x reader

Loki didn’t know why exactly he trusted you. It was strange and unusual. You weren’t afraid of him, disgusted, or even hateful towards him. Tonight he finally found his resolve. The Avengers went on a vacation, but they were called in on a mission. So that left the two of you alone in the beach house. You just got back from swimming, you were gone the whole day. 

You touched him casually. He missed it, truly. Yet he couldn’t possibly gather why. Why would someone as gentle and passionate as you do that? Brush your hand on his forearm when you needed something on the table? Why would you sit next to him while you played video games? Why would you clean his wounds despite knowing they would heal quickly? Why would you give him books or tea? And more importantly why would you hug him when the Avengers fought against Chituari? 

Why  _ him? _

You were gentle as a flower. You would blush when he reached a book you couldn’t. You spoke to him, not for the sake of speaking, you  _ wanted  _ to speak with him. A man that wanted to enslave your planet.  _ Why?! Why him?!  _

Why him and not Thor? Why him and not that star-spangled idiot? Why  _ him! Why Loki!? _

His inner turmoil finally won the everlosing battle and he walked to your suite. He knocked gently on your door. Should he do this? What are you going to do? Are you going to hate him? Was he intruding your privacy? Was he overstepping? Why is it taking so long to open the door? Maybe he wasn’t welcome- 

“Hey, Loki,” you breathed. You were dressed in a tank top and shorts. You looked him up and down, “Come in,” 

You opened the door wider and he stepped in tentatively. “What’d you need?” You asked gently and he melted at the sound of your voice so gentle towards him of all people. 

And then the turmoil came back. Why were you as gentle to him as you were to your orchids? What in the all Nine burning Realms made him so special?

And then it started. 

“Why are you so kind to me? You do not glare at me? You don’t warn me all the time? You seek my help? Something Stark could’ve helped you with or someone else? Why are you alright with me being so close to you?  _ Why aren’t you afraid of me?”  _

You smiled at him and stepped closer. 

“I will hurt you. I tried to murder your friends! I tried to enslave your planet for Valhalla’s sake!” 

He was frustrated and confused and everything. “I ordered an attack on your world — I —I-“ 

“Let me ask you something,” you pushed gently. 

He nodded and kept silent. “Are you a ghost?” 

“What? Am I a ghost? No!” His brows furrowed. 

Gently you put a hand on his chest, “Then why are you leaving yourself in the past?” 

Loki spluttered, “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” He demanded. 

You smiled gently, “Have you ever done something — in the period of time where you met me and you hadn’t been controlled-“ 

“How do you-“ 

“Now, this isn’t for certain. But every time someone asks why you did something, it always has an excuse. But when someone asks about New York, you shut down completely. That prompted me to see everything about New York. You played right into the Avengers’ hands. Freeing the Hulk. Killing someone that wasn’t too close to them, but still close enough. Making sure they knew where exactly you were headed. You could’ve killed Thor, but you knew he would survive the fall, you aren’t stupid. You definitely knew that Tony had an arc-reactor. I am no master strategist that is over a thousand years old, but I think if you truly wanted to, you could’ve taken them all down. Unless, you didn’t want to.” You concluded. 

“Why—why didn’t you say something?” 

“You clearly weren’t ready for it, if you were you would’ve told us,” you shrugged. 

“But this…” he trailed off and lit his hand in a twirl of magic. 

You scoffed and poked his hand with a finger. “Look! It didn’t hurt me, because you have no intention of hurting me. So stop trying to make me afraid of you, because you aren’t all that frightening, you’re just misunderstood and you need a wee bit of guidance,” you shrugged. 

He looked at your face, gazing up at him. He completely lost it apparently, because he lunged for you. 

He cradled your midriff in his hands. His eyes flew closed. And the moment he understood what was going on he pushed himself back. “I — I apologise,” he mumbled and turned around. Embarrassment seeping through him. 

“Hey, Loki,” you beckoned. He couldn’t turn around, knowing-

You pushed his side and tugged him back into your embrace. You hugged him tightly, your hands going around his neck, he felt you tuck your nose in the crook of his neck. 

Loki lost track of how long you stood there. But you pulled back and looked him in the eye. He didn’t know what was happening, but he kissed you. Cradled your face in his arms and pulled your lips on his. He snapped back. Oh, Valhalla! Why did he have to do that? What is wrong with him- 

Barely a second passed when he felt your lips coming onto his cheek. Small, innocent kiss. It was dangerously close to his lips. Then came one on his chin. Then one on the other side of his mouth. Then one on his nose and finally one on his lips. 

Your lips hovered over his, giving him a chance to back down. But he breathed you in, your sweet and endearing scent. His hands snuck around your waist pulling you flush against him. He closed that one last centimeter to your lips. Your taste was more tempting than any other forbidden fruit he tasted. Sweet as an Elfsur and cool like a breeze on Alfheim. He could get drunk on this only. This taste of neverending you. He felt a nip on his lower lip and opened his mouth. His tongue delved between your own lips. Swiping across your lower lip to the roof. He was happy to stay here forever. Loki felt your teeth nibble on the corner of his mouth. He nibbled back and you giggled. An angelic sound if you asked him. He remembered you needed to breathe, so he broke the kiss. Reluctantly. 

You were peering up at him. Adorable doe eyes, questioning, always eager to learn. You kissed him again. Your tongue taking the control now. It swiped over his inner cheek, beneath his own tongue and he growled. 

“If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to hold back,” he warned, his lips hovering over yours. 

“Then don’t,” you said simply. 

So he didn’t. He pushed you until you hit the wall. His arms pinning you there. His kisses travelling from your mouth, to your jaw. You scrunched up your neck, a bit. He kissed the lower side of your jaw and continued down behind your ear. He sucked there and bit in. Careful not to hurt you while he left his mark. Your whimper only spurring him on. He kissed down to your collarbone and nibbled there, making sure to leave another. When he sucked harder you moaned. The sound ethereal on his ears. Loki’s hands braced themselves on your hips, pinning you by your waist to the wall. He buried his face in your neck, breathing in the scent of your shampoo mixed with a sweet alluring scent. Your arousal. 

He hardened when you breathed out his name in a whimper. When he pressed into your body, to give you knowledge of  _ what _ exactly you did to him, you gasped. Your hands came up to his chest and found the buttons on his shirt. You fumbled with them. When you unbuttoned them completely your hands travelled up his chest, giving light scratches on his abs. Your index finger travelled between his abs from his bellybutton to his chest. He growled when your hands stopped on his nipples. 

Loki wasn’t as considerate when it came to your clothes. He tore your tank top by middle, leaving you only in a bra. Without a second thought he grabbed you beneath your knees and behind your shoulders and carried you to the bed. His lips never leaving your body. 

He laid you gently on the mattress and soon followed. His lips came behind your left ear, now. And sucked. You moaned loudly, your fingers digging into his abdomen. The brassiere was insulting him, by just being there. He ripped it off and your breasts spilled before him. His eyes found yours. 

“Are you okay with this?” He asked, careful not to show his true hope you actually wanted him too. You smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, Loki, I am,” 

No other confirmation did he need. His heart soared and he kissed you, letting his own passion seep through. His tongue swept across your mouth, moving over the roof of your mouth. You moaned when his length pressed on your thigh. The sound urging him. He pulled back and rose up. Lowering his mouth on your breast. Going from the valley in between to outside. Then finally his lips closed around your nipple. Your voice was a melody. You whined when he sucked on it. His own arousal growing. Loki kneaded your other nipple, while massaging your breast. Your nipples pebbled beneath his attention and he drew back a little. Loki travelled from your right breast to the left one. He stopped between them and sucked, hard. 

You moaned when his hand gripped your right breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. He left a third love mark between your breasts. He admired his work for a moment. And then he continued his ministrations. Loki nibbled on your left nipple. Your responding sound making him suck on that nipple. He sucked and sucked. You were writhing beneath him, looking for more. He felt your hand entwine in his hair. You tugged it and he groaned on your nipple. When it hardened he withdrew. He admired his work, the dark nipples and the bruise in the valley of your breasts. 

“More,” you breathed. He looked up at you. 

“Tell me what you want, Kjæreste.” He purred. 

“I want your mouth on me. I want you to make me cum. Make me cum, Loki. Give me the pleasure-“ 

He cut you off when he bit down on your hipbone. He growled animalistically. He kissed his way across your hipbone and to your bellybutton and then straight down. Loki hovered over your core. Breathing you in, when he did, he felt precum leaking from his tip. He shrugged off his shirt, and got on his knees. He pulled you towards the end of your bed until your legs were dangling off it. He gripped your thighs and threw them over his shoulders. His nose barely a centimetre away from your core.

“Please, Loki,” you begged. 

“Tell me, Kjæreste,” 

“I want your tongue in me. I want you to have me, to drink my cum. To make me come on your tongue.” 

“Keep talking,” he ordered. 

He buried his face into your cunt. He licked a stripe from the soft patch of your skin to your clit and you moaned. He groaned at the taste of you. 

“Keep talking,” he growled, the vibrations of his voice making you wetter. 

You moaned at the sound of his baritone voice. “God, Loki! I love your voice, I love the sounds you make-“ 

You whimpered when you felt his lips close around your clit. Your hips buckled and you felt him grin. His arm pinned down your waist. He sucked on that bundle of nerves and you screamed. Your hands searched for purchase and you gripped the railing on the bed. His other hand came to rest on your cunt. Teasing right beneath your entry. 

“Please, Loki. Loki, please,” you pleaded. 

He rubbed his clothed dick on the outline of your bed. He groaned into your pussy, vibrations and sounds going right to your core. His fingers dove in. His middle finger reaching far deeper than any of yours could. He curled his digit as he dragged it out of you. You moaned breathily. 

_ “Keep, talking,” _ he ordered. 

“Loki — my god!” He bit down on your clit and you threw your head back. You chanted his name when the three of his fingers dove inside you, while he sucked on your clitoris. He curled them when he dragged them out. Forcing a moan and a whimper out of you. Your hand gripped his hair and tugged it. He withdrew his fingers and you whined in protest but his tongue replaced them. He shoved his tongue inside you, sucking you juices. His thumb rested just a hair’s breadth away from your clit. You writhed violently while he swirled his tongue inside you, it curled upwards and you whimpered. His thumb pressed on your clit and you screamed. You gripped his hair tighter, tugging his strands. His digits dove beside his tongue, he licked from your entrance to your clit and sucked while his fingers found that special patch of skin inside you and pressed. You became undone. 

Your juices spilled across his muscle and onto the sheets. He lapped and sucked and drank from your pussy. He got drunk on your sweet taste. On that aroma of sweetness, arousal and a taste that was so utterly  _ you.  _ Loki relished in your taste, between your legs, drinking the juices that came from Valhalla.

He crawled on top of you and dragged your limp body on the pillows. His cock was painfully hard, it was so tight and constricting in his pants. He kissed you harder, needier. He wanted you, needed you. His length was right between your legs. He rubbed his clothed cock as he kissed you from your post-orgasmic haze. You finally opened your eyes and in the spur of the moment you pushed him. He rolled onto his back and you were right above him. Your dripping pussy just above his rock-hard cock. There was a stain on his shorts, from his precum. It soon became tinted with your own juice. Loki cupped your cunt with his palm. He brought the hand from your pussy to your mouth. 

“Suck,” he ordered. And you obliged, you took his fingers and brought them to your mouth. You tasted yourself, your tongue peeked out and you licked. Closing your mouth on his digits you sucked. He moaned at the sound. Suckling and moaning. The stain became bigger and his hips bucked in a void. Without thinking he vanished his clothes. He shot up and gripped your waist. Taking his digits from your mouth. You whined in protest and he chuckled, low and seductive. 

“Speak to me, Kjæreste,” he said sweetly. Loki gripped your hips even tighter. He pushed down a bit. His tip came into contact with your sweet, wet cunt and he groaned. 

“I want to suck your cock, Loki. I want to make you cum in my mouth, down my throat. I want to make you feel good,” the neediness in your voice was splitting his cock in two. He let go of you and you withdrew. You took in his considerable length and thickness. You licked your lips. How tasty he must be, you purred. Your lips closed around his tip and you sucked. He fell back and moaned. You took him in inch by delicious inch. You moaned and whimpered around him, sending vibrations directly to his balls. He groaned, his voice gravelly. Your hand closed around what you couldn’t fit in your mouth and your other hand cupped his balls, while he let out a cry. You hollowed out your cheeks and sucked, drew your head back, sucking harder and licking up all that precum. Your tongue swirled around his tip and you sucked. His precum becoming sweeter. He growled and pulled you up. Your whining giving him encouragement to make you feel even better. 

He threw you on the bed and pinned you to the mattress. Your hands above your head. 

“So, so, so  _ good _ for me. Making me feel so good,” he praised. And slowly, carefully — he was aware of his size — he plunged into you. Your tight wet heat around his tip. And you moaned his name. So good, your sounds… 

He pushed in, penetrating your core. He pushed and pushed. “So tight, Kjæreste. So deliciously tight. Even after that orgasm. Clenching around my cock,” he hummed. And you clenched harder, “Keep doing that and I won’t last as long,” he warned. 

He started moving, just a bit. He withdrew a centimetre and plunged back in. Pushing on your cervix. Those ridges in your cunt… so delicious. He moved more and more. He thrusted into you. Going deep and deep. Diving in. The louder you moaned the harder he went. He pumped in and out. His waist rubbing on your clit. Your hips buckled at the sensation and you continued your motion with him. 

“Cum on my cock,” you clenched around him, “let your pretty little cunt cum on my cock,” he ordered and you contracted around him. Gripping him even tighter. And than you fell limp as you cried out his name when your climax came. 

He rutted into you, harder faster, you couldn’t even match his pace. He just spread your legs wider and plunged deeper. You moaned and whimpered. He pushed a thumb on your clit and you contracted longer and harder around him than ever previously, you screamed as he ripped away yet another of your orgasms. You clenched on his hard length and he came. His cum spilling inside you, slipping between your bodies. He rode out his own orgasm rutting into your cunt relentlessly. He pushed and rubbed your clit one last time and you screamed and screamed as you milked his cock, clenching around him.

He turned you two over so you were straddling him and rocked you on his cock, your arms going around his neck. Milking him, the cum gushed out between your bodies and onto the bed. He continued to rock you against him rubbing around your clit until he finished. Loki fell back, pulling you with him. 

He hummed into your hair as he wrapped his arms around you. Your cunt still around his cock. The room smelled of sex. “Thank you, Kjæreste,” he spoke and kissed the crown of your head. You didn’t need to ask what he was thanking you for. 

He was thanking you for making him enough. 

  
  



End file.
